wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cudowna wyspa/I/08
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cudowna wyspa W CZASIE PODRÓŻY MORSKIEJ. Ukończywszy to nadzwyczajne dzieło, jakiem jest „Cudowna wyspa” Towarzystwo Standard-Islandu pomyśleć musiało przedewszystkiem o utworzeniu koniecznego zarządu wyspy, żeglugi i administracyi. Powstały więc dwie główne władze, z których pierwsza ma za dyrektora, a raczej kapitana, znanego w marynarce Stanów Zjednoczonych znakomitego komandora Ethel-Simoe. Jest to około pięćdziesięcioletni, doświadczony żeglarz, który zna na wylot bezmierny obszar oceanu Spokojnego, umiejąc z pamięci zakreślić wszystkie jego prądy i miejsca burzliwe, wszystkie niebezpieczne przejścia i koralowe rafy. Wyjątkowo zdolny i oddany całkowicie swej nauce prowadzi on ręką pewną, powierzoną swej opiece wyspę wraz z miliardami jej mieszkańców, za których życia odpowiedzialnym jest zarówno przed Bogiem, jak przed sądem stowarzyszonych. Druga władza, obejmująca kierunek administracyi wewnętrznej, złożoną została w ręce gubernatora wyspy, pana Cyrusa Bikerstoffa, który jest urodzonym Yankesem. Pochodząc z Maine, jednego ze Stanów Zjednoczonych nie brał nigdy udziału w jakichkolwiek nieporozumieniach nader licznych tam stronnictw, nawet w czasie sławnej, bratobójczej wojny „o sukcesyę” zachował się zupełnie bezstronnym. Ukształcony pod każdym względem, zimny nawet nieco, obdarzony taktem i dyplomacyą, potrzebną w polityce, rozważa też każdy krok, każde słowo nieledwie. W innym kraju, jak na Standard-Islandzie, byłby to człowiek wyróżniający się, a tem samem wyróżniany, lecz tutaj pozostał tylko urzędnikiem z poręki Towarzystwa, a więc zależnym od niego i choć pobiera pensyę, przechodzącą dochody niejednego udzielnego monarchy, jest biednym, w porównaniu do Nababów miliardowego miasta. Będąc gubernatorem Standard-Islandu, Cyrus Bikerstoff piastuje równocześnie urząd prezydenta Miliard-City, i z racyi tej zajmuje mieszkanie w gmachu ratuszowym znajdującym się przy ulicy pierwszej na przeciwległym punkcie do obserwatoryum, gdzie rezyduje Ethel-Simoe. Tam też urządzone są biura, w których przyjmują się wszelkie sprawy w sądownictwie i administracyi, gdzie załatwiają formalności chrztów, ślubów cywilnych i pogrzebów; chociaż tych ostatnich Standard Island przedstawia bardzo mało, a ciała zmarłych, po większej części stuletnich już starców, zabierają niezwłocznie parowce wracające do portu Magdaleny, gdzie się znajduje ogólny cmentarz. Gubernator i prezydent Miliard-City, mając do pomocy dwóch adjunktów, obok niewielkiej liczby niższych urzędników sprawuje podwójny swój urząd, ku ogólnemu zadowoleniu. Sam bezstronny zarówno w kwestyach religii jak polityki umie łagodzić małe nieporozumienia i trudności, jakie niekiedy powstają między dwiema dzielnicami, w czem mu gorliwie pomagają, z wielką umiejętnością dobrami, adjunkci: Bartłomiej Ruge, członek zboru protestanckiego i gorliwy katolik, Jan Harcourt. Oto w ogólnych zarysach obraz wewnętrznego bytu na Cudownej wyspie, zostającej od ośmnastu miesięcy w idealnej niezależności, wśród wód Oceanu Spokojnego, zdaleka od wszelkich kwestyi dyplomacyi i polityki, a używającej w całej pełni błogosławieństwa niebios i nagromadzonych miliardów. Zaprawdę stosunki to, jedyne dotąd na całym świecie, za takie też uznają je artyści i winszują sobie, że chociaż bez poprzedniego planu, ale też bez trudności żadnych dostali się do tego drugiego raju ziemskiego. Że może z biegiem czasu, jaka drobna chmurka zasłoni na chwilę jasny dokoła horyzont, że może przyjdzie im być obecnym jakiej nie bardzo miłej niespodziance, któż śmiałby wątpić nawet, bo jakkolwiek doskonałym utworem jest „Cudowna wyspa” niemniej jednak jest tylko dziełem rozumu ludzkiego, i słabego niedołężnego w porównaniu do Stwórcy i dzieł Jego. W spokojnym swym biegu Standard-Island posuwa się zwolna ku równikowi; codziennie też, gdy słońce stanie u zenitu, oficerowie pana Ethel Simoe oznajmiają ludności za pomocą aparatu znajdującego się na tarczach zegarowych z czterech stron ratuszowej wieży, pod jakim punktem szerokości i długości geograficznej przechodzi w danej chwili wyspa, oraz godzinę, która się zmienia stosownie do posuwania się jej w kierunku wschodu lub zachodu, wiadomość tę niezwłocznie odbierają drogą telegraficzną redakcye pism i drukarnie, niebawem też na wszystkich rogach ulic ukazują się porozlepiane arkusze z tą ważną dla wszystkich nowiną. Oprócz powyższej, nie dającej się zresztą odczuwać zmiany, życie Miliard-City nie różni się niczem od tego, jakie się zwykłe prowadzi w większych miastach i stolicach lądu stałego. Mając czas bardzo mało zajęty, artyści dnie całe spędzają na wycieczkach w wygodnych wagonach elektrycznych, czy to do portów czy też do olbrzymich dwóch fabryk. Z rzeczywistem zaciekawieniem zaznajamiają się z całym procesem wytwarzania się i rozdzielania tej siły niezrównanej w swem działaniu i znajdującej tak różnorodne zastosowanie. Ład i systematyczność, jaka tam panuje wśród pracujących, pod kierunkiem inżynierów Somwah’a i Watson’a, godne byłyby naśladowania. Jeżeli uparty Sebastyan niechętnem dotychczas okiem patrzy na te cuda, jeżeli Francolin więcej jest umiarkowany w swych uczuciach, to w jakimże stanie uniesienia i zachwytu pozostaje entuzyastyczny Yvernes. Zdaniem jego, ostatnim wyrazem dobra ludzi na ziemi, jest właśnie taka cudowna, pływająca wyspa, to też pewny jest, że zanim dwudziesty wiek dobiegnie końca, wszystkie morza i oceany pokryją się podobnymi zakątkami bezwzględnej szczęśliwości. A jakiż to będzie widok wspaniały i niezwyczajny, gdy kraiki takie, takie wyspy ruchome, wyruszą w podróż, by odwiedzić swe siostry na oceanie. Przepadający znowu za wygodą i elegancyą Ponchard zostaje obecnie w bezustannym upojeniu; wszystko bowiem co go otacza, dziwnie odpowiada nigdy dotąd niezaspokojonym marzeniom jego i upodobaniom, bo cóż to za kraj, gdzie się mówi o milionach jak gdyby to były skromne dwudziesto-frankówki, gdzie każdy ma w swym pugilaresie sumę kilku tysięcy dolarów! Często też Jego Excelencya zwraca się do Francolina, mówiąc: – Czy nie masz, mój drogi przy sobie pięćdziesięciu tysięcy franków?… Z biegiem czasu Koncertujący kwartet zawiązał dość liczne stosunki w miliardowem mieście, będąc wszędzie podejmowany z nadzwyczajną uprzejmością. Bo i któż zresztą nie spieszyłby powitać w swych progach gości tak wyjątkowych, a polecanych tak gorąco przez pana Munbara? Przedewszystkiem jednak artyści francuzcy odwiedzili współziomka swego, Atanazego Doremusa, piastującego urząd metra tańca i dobrego ułożenia. Dzielny ten, sześćdziesięcio już letni starzec, małego wzrostu i szczupły, wygląda czerstwo i zdrowo, zachowawszy dotąd wszystkie zęby i bujną, choć siwą już, równie jak wąsy, brodę, i czuprynę. Elastyczny i lekki w ruchach, ma chód prawie rytmiczny. Ubiera się zawsze starannie, dbając szczególniej o elegancyę swego obuwia; mówi chętnie i dużo, można nawet powiedzieć, że wymowa rywalizuje u niego z gracyą i wdziękiem… Zamieszkując dzielnicę katolicką, zajmuje przy dwudziestej piątej ulicy skromny domek, od którego czynsz roczny wynosi trzy tysiące dolarów, a stara murzynka pobierająca pensyę stu dolarów kwartalnie, pełni u niego wszystkie obowiązki potrzebnej usługi. Ujrzawszy artystów, powitał ich z wyszukaną serdecznością, powtarzając wielekroć razy: – Jakże czuję się szczęśliwym, och! jakże szczęśliwym, że was widzę drodzy mi współziomkowie! Zaprawdę, świetną powzięliście myśl osiedlenia się w naszem mieście! Pewny jestem, że nie pożałujecie tego nigdy!… Co do mnie, od czasu jak tu mieszkam, pojąć nawet nie mogę życia w innych, jak tutaj warunkach… – A od jak dawna jesteś pan na wyspie – pyta Yvernes. – Od ośmnastu miesięcy – odpowiada profesor tańca, ustawiając z uwagą nogi swe w drugiej pozycyi. – Należę do pierwszych mieszkańców Standard-Islandu. Dzięki znakomitym stosunkom jakie miałem w Nowym Orleanie, mogłem zaofiarować moje usługi zacnemu naszemu prezydentowi, panu Cyrusowi Bikerstoff, i od tej chwili, z rocznej pensyi, którą pobieram jako metr tańca tutejszego konserwatoryum, mogę żyć spokojnie… – I jak prawdziwy milioner – wtrącił Ponchard. – Oh, co to znaczy być milionerem! – Wiem już, wiem o tem cokolwiek; ale jak nam wspomniał pan prezes, urzędowne lekcye pana nie są zbytecznie uczęszczane przez tutejszą młodzież… – Słuszna, najzupełniej słuszna uwaga! W naszem mieście bowiem młode panienki uważają się dość już zręczne od samego urodzenia, gardzą więc wszelkim kierunkiem w tym względzie; mężczyźni zaś mniej pewni siebie, ale wiedzeni uczuciem miłości własnej, wolą brać lekcye w sekrecie w mym domu, aniżeli tam, na publicznej sali; takich też uczniów liczę bardzo wielu. Gadatliwy metr tańca nie omieszkał, w dalszym ciągu rozmowy, opowiedzieć nieco o swem życiu. Urodzony w Paryżu, młodzieńcem jeszcze opuścił ojczyznę, udając się do Nowego Orleanu, gdzie między publicznością pochodzenia przeważnie francuzkiego, nieodżałowanej nigdy Luisiany, znajdował zawsze dosyć powodzenia, w uprawianym przez siebie talencie. Wyrobiwszy sobie wstęp do domów zamożniejszych rodzin, zdołał uzyskać pewne uznanie i wziętość, tak, że z biegiem czasu mógł złożyć pewną sumkę oszczędności, która mu jednak w jednym z licznych amerykańskich krachów bezpowrotnie przepadła. Nieszczęśliwy ten wypadek miał miejsce właśnie w tym czasie, gdy Towarzystwo Standard-Island rozrzuciło po całym świecie prospekta i doniesienia o powstaniu „Cudownej wyspy”, wzywając wszystkich bogaczy, wszystkich miliardowiczów, czy to bankierów, czy właścicieli kopalni, czy handlarzy solonem mięsem, aby spieszyli zaludnić miasto w którem jedynie używać mogą w pełni owoców długoletniej pracy i zabiegów. Wówczas to, Atanazy Doremus powziął myśl starania się o posadę odpowiednią swemu talentowi, a będąc znanym rodzinie Coverley’ów, pochodzącej również z Nowego Orleanu, i wskutek tej dość wpływowej protekcyi, zamieszkał w Miliard City na warunkach stałej rocznej pensyi. Wprawdzie obowiązkowych lekcyi nie udziela on nigdy, dla prostej przyczyny zupełnego braku uczni, i w oznaczonych godzinach jedynie tylko drobna postać mistrza, odbija się w zwierciadłach balowej sali w Casino, lecz u siebie w domu bywa najczęściej dosyć zajętym w ciągu dnia każdego. Z kolei Paryżanie opowiedzieli ziomkowi swemu okoliczności w jakich się dostali na Standard-Island, kładąc nacisk na szczegóły wypadku, z którego podstępnie skorzystać umiał Kalikstus Munbar, tak, że nim się opatrzeć zdołali, podniesiono już w porcie kotwicę i wyspa zawinęła na pełne wody Oceanu. – Od naszego prezesa Sztuk Pięknych wszystkiego zawsze spodziewać się można. Figiel ten jest tylko jednym z licznych jemu podobnych, które z prawdziwie rzadką umiejętnością sprytna ta głowa urządzić umie. Nieodrodny to syn Barnuma! Obawiam się tylko, że kiedyś skompromituje jeszcze całe Towarzystwo. Rzadko spotkać człowieka, któryby tak mało liczył się z formami etykiety, kilka lecyi dobrego znalezienia się, przydałoby mu się bardzo! Jest to typ Yankesa zdolnego zasiąść w fotelu i oprzeć nogi na oknie! W gruncie jednak, nie zła to natura, grzeszy tylko zarozumieniem, że mu wszystko jest dozwolone. Pomimo to nie sądźcie drodzy ziomkowie, iż wypadnie wam kiedyś żałować, choćby tego jedynie roku przepędzonego w Miliard-City, znajdziecie tu bowiem takie uznanie, że upajającemu jego wpływowi trudno się oprzeć najsilniejszym nawet umysłom. – Urok ten niezawodnie potęgować się będzie przy końcu każdego kwartału – zauważył wesoło Francolin, przejęty obowiązkami kasyera Kwartetu. – To już inna kwestya, co do której sądzę, że zdania nasze nie różnią się – zapewnił pan Atanazy. – A jakie jest pańskie zapatrywanie na wzajemny stosunek dwóch dzielnic waszego miasta? – pytał Ponchard. – Sądzę, że jest to jedyna ciemna chmurka na błękitnym naszym horyzoncie – odpowiada poważnie zacny profesor – i szczerze obawiać się można, aby nas kiedy nie uraczyła niepożądaną wcale burzą. Obiedwie najbogatsze u nas rodziny Tankertonów i Coverley’ów współzawodnicząc o pierwszeństwo, stoją jeszcze dzisiaj na względnej etykiecie, lecz za pierwszem drobnem starciem, może nastąpić wybuch. – A więc eksplozya, w każdym razie jednak bez dynamitu! Całość więc wyspy nie jest zagrożoną, jak się zdaje, i możemy spokojnie kłaść się co wieczór na spoczynek! – żartował Ponchard. – Dotąd przynajmniej, znajdować się tu jesteśmy zmuszeni – wtrącił kwaśnym tonem wiolonczelista. – O, co do wyspy naszej, ta jest niewzruszoną – zapewniał Atanazy Doremus. – Od ośmnastu miesięcy, to jest od czasu jej istnienia, nie było wypadku jakiegokolwiek większego uszkodzenia, bo pomyślcie tylko panowie, toż ona ze stali cała, czy może być co trwalszego na świecie! – Słuszna uwaga – odzywa się uczonym głosem Ponchard – jakiż metal, jakie ciało zdolne jest stawić silniejszy opór nad stal hartowaną! Stal, toż to najlepsze części żelaza, a czemże jest w gruncie rzeczy cała ziemia nasza, jeżeli nie olbrzymim odłamem rudy żelaznej? Ze stali więc zbudowana pływająca wyspa, jest jakby drobną miniaturą kuli ziemskiej. – Bądźmy więc o jej byt najzupełniej spokojni! – dorzuca Yvernes. – A wasz prezydent, pan Cyrus Bikerstaff, jestże on również ze stali? – pyta Ponchard. – Tak panie, jest to człowiek wielkiej energii i taktu niezrównanego, na nieszczęście przecie w Miliard-City nie wystarcza być ze stali tylko. – A rozumiem, tu trzeba być ze złota… – Niestety! a w dodatku dobrej próby złota, bo inaczej niema się żadnego waloru. To też pan Cyrus Bikerstaff, mimo wysokiej swej pozycyi zostaje jedynie urzędnikiem, prezydującym we wszystkich sprawach cywilnych, pobierającym opłaty celne, zmuszonym mieć baczne oko na ład i porządek w mieście, jednem słowem narażającym się każdemu, poza tem jednak nic więcej, absolutnie nic! – Owszem, pozostaje mu jeszcze trudność utrzymania w równowadze katolickiej i protestanckiej szali – zauważył Ponchard. Dowcipne te słowa wywołały szczery uśmiech na usta obecnych, a zacny profesor tańca dodał: – Och, bezwątpienia, zaszczyt to nielada być takim neutralnym przewodnikiem dwóch przeciwnych prądów, w tem na wskroś elektrycznem mieście! – Niedawno ludność protestancka osiedlająca się tutaj niby tylko dla wypoczynku zatęskniła za ukochanym swym handelkiem, i na ogólnem zebraniu podniosły się głosy, aby wyspa w swych podróżach rozwoziła po Oceanii towary i produkta Ameryki. Co chcecie panowie, żyłka kupiecka prędzej czy później odezwie się zawsze nawet u posiadaczy miliardów. Z tego powodu powstały długie i gorące dysputy, bowiem prawa naszej wyspy zabraniają stanowczo wszelkiego handlu, wszelkich przedsiębiorstw, któreby mogły w czemkolwiek krępować lub zamącić ogólny spokój mieszkańców. Żegnając się z uprzejmym swym ziomkiem Koncertujący Kwartet, obiecał odwiedzać go częściej, teraz jednak nadeszła godzina, w której mistrz gracyi zwykł, obowiązkom swym czyniąc zadość, przechadzać się samotny po balowych salonach Casino. Tymczasem Standard-Island posuwając się bezustannie naprzód, zbliża się w połowie czerwca do strefy gorącej, i palące promienie słońca dokuczyłyby jej mieszkańcom w sposób bardzo przykry, gdyby nie orzeźwiał ich lekki powiew chłodniejszego powietrza morskiego. – Możnaby sądzić, że to świetlana gwiazda holuje naszą wyspę, albo jeżeli wolicie, że skrzydlate konie boskiego Apolina zaprzężone są do olbrzymiego tego woza! – deklamował Yvernes. – Ale Sebastyan Vaillant, nieprzyjaciel wszelkiej egzaltacyi, przyjmuje zdanie powyższe pogardliwem wzruszeniem ramion, tem więcej, że przy każdej sposobności nie omieszkuje powtarzać; – Zobaczymy kiedyś, jak się ta nierozsądna awantura zakończy jeszcze!… Wieczorem o chłodzie, całe towarzystwo Miliard-City pieszo, konno, w lub pojazdach używa ruchu po ulicach rozległego parku, i artyści francuscy podziwiać mogą kosztowne stroje pięknych „lady”, które ze szczególnem upodobaniem zmieniają swe toalety kilka razy dziennie, oddając zawsze pierwszeństwo lekkim gazom jedwabnym, albo też w modzie będącej materyi, wyrabianej z celulozy, lub cieniuteńko przędzonego włókna drzew sosnowych. Kwestya mody i ubrania zwykła tu wszystkich wyjątkowo zajmować, i nowości paryskie z gorączką nieledwie przyjmowane bywają przez tutejsze damy. – Pewny jestem, że niezadługo ujrzymy tu jeszcze materye tkane z gałązek bluszczu, które będą symbolem wiernej przyjaźni, albo też z włókna płaczącej wierzby, noszonych w dowód głębokiego smutku, żartował dowcipny Ponchard. Niekiedy, pośród tego eleganckiego tłumu, przesunie się poważna para króla i królowej Malekarlii którzy jakkolwiek pozbawieni dostojeństwa i tronu, zachowali dawną godność obok prostoty nieledwie. Widok zdetronizowanych tych władców prowadzących się skromnie pod rękę, nakłania artystów francuskich do poważnych rozmyślań nad niestałością losu, i nad wyższością ducha umiejącego się wznieść ponad krótko trwałe względy tego świata. Jakkolwiek mieszkańcy Standard-Islandu są dziećmi republikańskich na wskroś Amerykanów, niemniej przeto pochlebia im fakt, że za współobywateli uważać mogą dostojne postacie monarsze; chętnie też, przy każdej sposobności oddają im należne honory, nie zważając już tym razem na to, że mimo dawnego stanowiska są to dzisiaj biedacy tylko, w porównaniu do ich własnych, prawdziwie bajecznych fortun. Powodowany innymi może względami, Koncertujący Kwartet nie zaniedbuje pozdrawiać byłych monarchów, spotykanych dość często na ulicach miasta i w parku, z elegancyą prawdziwie francuską, odbierając w zamian, również uprzejme uchylenie kapelusza. Jeżeli sposób podróżowania na pływającej wyspie jest stosunkowo dogodnym i przyjemnym, jedynym nawet, możnaby powiedzieć, dla tych, którzy lękają się burz morskich lub nie znoszą kołysania nieuniknionego nawet na największych okrętach; jeżeli jest się tu bezpiecznym jak na każdym lądzie stałym, a płonną byłaby wszelka obawa rozbicia i zatonięcia, to znowu gdy Francolin i Ponchard przebiegają ten kawałek ziemi z jednego końca na drugi, zgadzają się najzupełniej w zdaniu, że wyspie brakuje tego właśnie co nadaje właściwy charakter okrętowi, a nie posiada też ona równocześnie uroku, najdrobniejszego nawet, lecz prawem natury powstałego lądu, zdolnego widokiem swym obudzić iskrę bożego natchnienia zarówno w poecie jak w malarzu. Tak, bezwątpienia, Standard-Island jest niczem więcej jak geometrycznie zestawioną bryłą stalową, twardą i zimną jak materyał z którego powstała. Entuzyastyczny nawet Yvernes przyznać w końcu musi że jakkolwiek wielkim może być umysł ludzki, niezdolnym jest jednak stworzyć cokolwiek, coby choć w części dorównywało potędze natury; dziełu jego bowiem brakować zawsze będzie duchowego piękna wszechmocnej dłoni stwórcy! Równocześnie, gdy pływająca wyspa przejeżdżała linię pod „Zwrotnikiem Raka,” artyści wystąpili z drugim swym koncertem, przyjętym przez licznych słuchaczy z zapałem równym pierwszemu. Owszem, publiczność Miliard-City żywiej jeszcze zainteresowana znaną już a tak piękną muzyką, wydzierała sobie poprostu bilety wejścia, chociaż przezorny Kalikstus Munbar podwoił prawie jeszcze wysoką ich pierwotną cenę. Na drobnostkę tę jednak nikt prawie nie zważał i sala koncertowa okazała się za małą, by pomieścić wszystkich amatorów harmonijnych tonów Mozarta, Haydn’a i Bethowena. Widocznie praktyczni Yankesi stwierdzili po pierwszym już koncercie zbawienny wpływ tej muzyki na stan swego zdrowia, jak pragnął tego dowieść artystom wymowny prezes Sztuk Piękych. Po skończonym koncercie wśród grzmiących oklasków najzupełniej zadowolony Kwartet opuszczał salę, ujrzał znowu wśród tłumu, „biedaków”, których nie stać było na zapłacenie trzystu sześćdziesięciu dolarów za fotel, stojących skromnie u drzwi wejściowych, króla i królowę Malekarlii.